All I Need (1/1)
by MattHardy-And-AmyDumas-4eva
Summary: Matt and Amy realise their feelings after he views something that will break her heart.


Title: All I Need.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Disclaimer: matt and Amy own themselves. Brian is my own evil fictional character.  
  
Summary: Matt and Amy realise their feelings after he views something that will break her heart.  
  
  
  
Applying final touches to her makeup, Amy smiled happily. Dressed in red trousers with black flames at the bottom and a black halter-top, she was finally ready for her date with her boyfriend, Brian. He lived in New York and as the WWF was there, they finally got to see each other. She ran a brush through her newly dyed hair then grabbed her back. Matt was lying on the bed, watching TV. He smiled at her, approvingly when she entered from the bathroom. He sat up on the side of the bed, his eyes travelling appreciatively down her long, slim body.  
  
"Wow Ames. You look incredible," he complimented, walking towards her. She smiled coyly and felt her cheeks blush. After being a tomboy throughput her school years. Amy didn't take compliments too well. Matt titled her chin and kissed her on the forehead. He knew all about her past but tried his best to make her see that she really was beautiful and sexy. He'd never met Brian before but Amy seemed happy when they talked on the phone. She gave Matt a kiss on the cheek before exiting the hotel room. In the lobby, she sat on one of the sofas, watching as her friends passed her by. She waved to them until she saw Brian walking her way, dressed smartly.  
  
"You seem to look sexier every time I see you," he commented. She smiled widely and pulling him in, kissing him with every drop of passion she had left in her. "Wow!" Amy laughed as they hugged. Finally, they were on their way to an elegant restaurant. Although she liked going to restaurants, Amy preferred to do more fun things. Her life outside of the ring was as fast as her wrestling style. She liked taking things to the extreme, like Matt and especially Jeff. Yet, she hadn't seen Brian for three months so she wasn't going to start complaining. After the meal, they rode back to his house. They hadn't stepped through the door when he pushed her against the wall, kissing her hungrily and tearing at her clothes. He led her to the bedroom and ripped their clothes off.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Amy awoke at nine o'clock and looked to her left watching as Brian snored heavily. Their sexual experience the night before was anything far from romantic. In fact, it had been a disappointment to her, as he only seemed to seek pleasure for himself. It had been all for him. He'd climaxed then rolled away from her, not bothering to let Amy find her own release. Amy sighed and climbed out of bed, pulling Matt's T-shirt on that she had taken with her. She went to the living room and eyed the room carefully. She looked at the mantelpiece and came across some photos.  
  
"What are you doing?" Brian asked urgently when he saw Amy looking at a picture of him and a blonde woman.  
  
"Nothing," she said, confused when he pulled it away from her. He set it back down then kissed her. He then went into the kitchen and made a coffee for himself, not bothering to make Amy one. She ignored it and sat down on the table with him. They talked for the rest of the morning. Around three o'clock, she went back to the hotel and looked for Matt. With no luck in finding him in their room, she made her way down to the indoor pool. There, she saw him messing around with some other wrestlers but when he saw Amy, he climbed out.  
  
"Hey, how did things go?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Ok actually. Look, I, err, came down to tell you that Brian asked me if I wanted to stay in New York with him for a few weeks," she explained. "Do whatever makes you happy. I'll miss you, you know that right?" He grabbed his towel and walked to the room to help her pack. Finally, by four thirty, she was on her back down to the lobby. She had called Vince and told him everything. He seemed more than happy to let her stay. Matt and Amy hugged tightly and she parted from him. They said goodbye before she climbed into the cab to go to Brian's house. He was going to miss her, no doubt. They usually spent every waking moment together and now, they weren't going to see each other for a while. The only contact they were going to have was over the phone. So, that was how it was. Matt travelled with the WWF as Amy stayed with Brian, talking every day over the phone.  
  
One day, two months later, Amy was at a club with Brian and his mates, enjoying herself. She'd gotten to know his female friends and got on quite well with them. She was chatting to them as Brian talked to his mates about football. He had only asked her to dance once before chatting to his mates…and flirting with a bunch of girls. Over the weeks, she'd noticed his moods changed like the weather. At times, he was so attentive, the next, he couldn't give a damn about her.  
  
"Talk about tall, dark and *handsome*." "Who is *that*?" One of his friends, Alicia, commented, making them all turn around. Amy's gaze finally rested on him and her face lit up. He saw her and opened his arms up.  
  
"Matt!" she cried, running towards him as they hugged onto each other for dear life. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"For Raw. Thought I'd surprise you. It's so good to see you, babe," he replied as they continued to hug. They finally broke apart, the smiles on their faces bigger than ever before. He arms were encircled around her waist and she turned around, interlacing their fingers together. His head was resting on her shoulder as they talked a bit and walked slowly to Brian, who didn't look very happy.  
  
"Matt, this is Brian. Brian, this is Matt," she introduced. They shook hands. "Listen, I'm going to collect my bags and go back to the hotel with Matt. I'm starting back at work this week." He just nodded his head and turned back to his friends. But Amy didn't seem to care. They walked pout of the club hand-in-hand and drove to Brian so she could get her stuff. After that, they went to the hotel and ordered pizza as they stayed up until two o'clock talking and having pillow fights. Eventually, they fall asleep contentedly in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning, they woke up smiling, matt kissed her temple lightly and stretched his stiff body. Amy began to gently rub his shoulders and kissed his neck as he groaned in satisfaction. He turned to face her and tackled her to the bed, tickling her relentlessly. Her laughs echoed through the small hotel room as she tried to fight him away. Finally, he let her go and went to take a shower. To get payback, she sneaked into the bathroom and turned the water onto the coldest temperature. He screamed and jumped out of the shower just as he saw Amy run off. A smile crept across his face, he had her back.  
  
The day passed and they spent it together, shopping at the nearest mall then going to the arena. She met up with everyone again and realised she never wanted to take time off again. Well, not for such a long period of time anyway. The night passed and Matt was with some old friends at a bar. Amy walked over to him and he slipped his arm around her waist. She explained she was going on a date with Brian and she would see him later. She kissed him on the cheek then left the hotel. When she left, he turned around on his chair, nearly dropping his drink when he saw the sight in front of him.  
  
The next night, Amy was watching TV when Matt entered, his face with a miserable expression on it. She looked at him questioningly and sat up, asking him what was wrong. He lied down on the bed and looked up at her. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to tell her. She looked so innocent; it tore him upside for what he was going to say. Once again, she asked him what was the mater and once again, got no response. He sighed and sat up, looking straight into her eyes. Matt pushed the stray hairs away from her face and tucked them behind her ear.  
  
"Yip deserve so much more Amy. God. Look, last night I saw Brian…he was kissing some girl," he explained sympathetically.  
  
"I don't believe this," she exclaimed. He went to pull her in for a hug but she pushed him away and stood up. "I can't believe you'd lie to me like that! You're pathetic Matt. No wonder everyone prefers Jeff to you. If I had the choice, I'd choose him any day," she yelled. Immediately, she saw the hurt in his eyes. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she fled from the room, leaving Matt sitting there shocked and on the verge of tears himself. The pain ripped at his heart at her hurtful words. Hours passed and he decided to go for a walk for some fresh air. He was strolling by the waterfront watching the ferries and boats light up and sail off, when he saw somebody by the embankment. As he moved closer to her, he realised it was Amy. Tears fell from her eyes into the water, making tiny ripples. All feelings from earlier vanished and he went to see her. He took his jacket off and slid it onto her shoulder, making her jerk around.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologised, softly.  
  
"I should be the one who's sorry. You were right; I saw them together. I was so stupid not to realise it before. But I'm not crying about that, I'm crying about what I said." H e was about to speak but she pressed her finger to his lips, stopping him. "Matt, I regret saying what I did. I never meant a word of them. Fact is, I would choose you over anyone. The passed few months, I realised that I love *you*. Please forgive me," she pleaded. He wiped the tears from her eyes, gently.  
  
"Amy, when you said you'd choose Jeff over me, I was mainly hurting thinking that you didn't like me. You're all I need and want. I love you too." With that, he leant forward and captured her lips in their first proper kiss. It was perfect with the lights surrounding them and music flowing from the ferries. The kiss lasted a few minutes, everything else in the world disappearing as they entered a world of their own. They broke apart and smiled. No matter what, nothing would ever come between them as they realised they truly were soul mates. They had both found what they needed and wanted, love.  
  
The End 


End file.
